


Giving into Your Touch

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Late Night Talk, Love, M/M, have fun, iwaizumi is fucking crazy, iwaizumi jumps across the roof, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is very sleepy, window conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa may have just confessed in his sleep, and Iwaizumi must find out!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving into Your Touch

He’s not home yet. It’s already dark... what could he be doing? Oikawa wonders if he’s out with another girl. Another person, who doesn’t understand him. His arm is growing tired of holding his book above his head so he lets it sit across his face. The window bench has become somewhat roomy, its red cloth stained with old soda, torn from pillow fights and wrestling matches with Iwa-chan and terribly sewn back up by Oikawa himself. Oikawa closes his book and places it besides him looking out above Iwa-chan’s house, at the stars that sparkle, like millions of glowing souls whispering to each other in the darkness. The house is quiet and the sky is unmoving, the stillness making time appear nonexistent. The weight of Oikawa's breaths lulls his eyes shut as the night draws on, the red numbers on the clock blinking 11:35 pm.

Iwaizumi’s light is what wakes Oikawa. The light streaming across the driveways in through the window and across Oikawa’s face. Oikawa blinks awake, squinting at the movement of Iwaizumi in the window across from him. He rubs his eye with the back of his hand slowly scooting up into a sitting position, yawning as he watches Iwa-chan take off his shirt. He can see his muscles tense and relax as he moves. Oikawa’s cheeks begin to warm, his heart setting fire to the rest of him. The clock reads 2 am, Iwaizumi is just getting to bed. Oikawa still wonders where he went. He reaches out for his phone pulling up Iwaizumi’s messages 

“Hi” he texts. He watches as Iwaizumi reads the message and looks out the window. His usually stern face during the day has a tendency to soften once the sun goes down, especially when he’s around Oikawa. 

“Home late.” Oikawa texts. Iwaizumi sees it and nods. 

“On a date?” Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“???” 

“Windows.” Iwaizumi texts. Oikawa pushes the window up letting the cool autumn air in. Iwaizumi does the same. 

“So what were you up to mister coming home at 2 in the... ornin.” Oikawa teases and yawns at the same time. Iwaizumi leans on the edge of his windowsill, smiling. 

“I was suppose to have a date, but she stood me up. I had already gone all the way out there so I just went to a movie on my own.” he says looking over the edge of his arm. Oikawa has returned to a reclining position, spread out across the window bench, his head leaning on his arm on the windowsill. 

“Hmm that sucks.” Oikawa says. He blinks a few times, watching Iwaizumi, each blink getting a little long as the silence grows. 

“Was the movie good?” he asks. Iwaizumi watches oikawa’s eyes, how they lazily watch the stars, waiting for his response. 

“Nah, it was boring.” his eyes are completely closed now. Iwaizumi’s not sure if he heard his answer so he gets up to close the window.

“Who would do that anyway?” Iwaizumi is taken back by the sudden question.  

“Who could stand you up?” Oikawa’s eyes are still closed. 

“She probably didn’t like me enough” Iwaizumi says, smiling a little at Oikawa’s sleepy talk.

“Yeah. well you don’t need her either, you need someone who loves you unconditionally, someone who would do anything for you, who makes you feel happy...” Iwaizumi leans on his elbow again,  _ what kind of nonsense is this alien head goin on about now? _ He thinks, his smile getting wider and heavier. 

“Someone like me.” Oikawa whispers suddenly. He’s sprawled across his window bench about to turn over on his other side, his voice muffled by his tiredness and his shuffling on the bench. 

“Wait. What?” Iwaizumi asks, his eyes widen. This couldn’t be happening, he has to be dreaming. He fell asleep the minute he came home and their whole conversation is a dream, this isn’t happening his best friend isn’t confessing to him like he’s fantasized about so many time before, this is a dream, reality isn’t like this, this can’t be...

“Oikawa what did you say.” Iwaizumi is leaning out the window, Oikawa is turning over again. 

“Did... did you... confess?” he asks. His heart feels so tight he can feel the strings constricting it, cutting off his circulation. He can't think, he doesn’t think. He steps back from the window. The door to oikawa’s house is definitely locked, his mom has always been a stickler about that. He puts a foot on the window sill, reaching up for the edge of his roof. He used to do this when they were kids, when they were in junior high and his mom would ground him. He’d climb the roof and jump to see his best friend. He’s stronger than he use to be, years of volleyball paying off; he hoists himself onto the roof, the flat easy to stand on. He steps back to the middle and takes a running start. There are approximately 7 feet between the edge of his roof and Oikawa’s. He can make it, easy. He can still feel his heart pounding, the weight of his impatience and excitement weighing his heart down to his stomach, and it spikes even farther for those 4 seconds of flight, he lands with a small thud on the roof. Laying on his stomach he peers over the edge, Oikawa’s still sleeping. He shouldn’t wake him, but he doesn’t care, Iwaizumi needs to know now, if this little crush he thought he had is something more, if Oikawa feels the same. He lowers himself onto the window sill feet first balancing himself on the edge, crouching to fit the frame of the window. 

“Hey, Oikawa wake up!” Iwaizumi says as loud as he can without breaking his whisper. He doesn’t stir. 

“Oikawa!” He says a little louder. Nothing. 

“Hey Shittykawa!” He says. Oikawa jumps, surprised by the noise almost knocking heads with Iwaizumi who was leaning over him. Iwaizumi leans back his hands separating from the window edge, his back almost out the window. 

“Oikawa.” he says again. 

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa reaches forward and grasps onto Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi lurches forward with Oikawa, into the room.  They land in a pile on the floor Iwaizumi on top of Oikawa. He hovers over Oikawa, eyes wide and breathless. 

“What are you doing?” Oikawa says, brows furrowed. He scooched out from under Iwaizumi, and for a second Iwaizumi think’s he’s made a mistake, because at the moment all he wants is to be closer, while Oikawa is getting farther. But then he sees his cheeks, the pink flush that’s made its way across Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi moves a little closer placing his hand over Oikawa’s. He watches as those beautiful brown eyes widen, as his cheeks brighten, growing redder, the blush reaching his ears. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, uncertain if he understands what Iwaizumi is doing. But then Iwaizumi’s lips touch his, he feels his skin against his own. The kiss is ghostly, barely there like a whisper in the air. Neither of them close their eyes, just stare deeply into each other, reading emotions they hadn’t spoken about, realizing they had felt alone until this moment. 

“That was a confession earlier right?” Iwaizumi asks, still so close, Oikawa can feel the breath of his words on his lips. His eyes widen, he had heard him. 

“You heard me?” He whispers. Iwaizumi nods. 

“And you just had to come right now to make sure you weren’t insane?” Oikawa jokes. 

“Absolutely; you’re too important to wait until tomorrow.” Iwaizumi says, his voice flat and serious. He leans forward again connecting their lips a little harder this time. Oikawa doesn’t move at first but then, he gives into his touch. Their lips move rapidly and thier hands hold each other, as their hearts radiate like dying stars colliding in a galaxy of darkness.    


End file.
